Luna Fenderson
Joseph Fenderson |siblings = Penelope Santiago Jai Fenderson Ava Fenderson |maritalstatus = Dating |trait1 = Genius |trait2 = Loves the Cold |trait3 = Technophobe |trait4 = Light Sleeper |trait5 = Dramatic |wish = Leader of the free world |music = Kids |food = Frog Legs |color = Pink |eye2 = Grey |skin2 = Light |body = Thin |hair2 = Brown |neighbor = Lucky Palms|spouse = Snuggles Fenderson Julian Santiago Dedrick Hudson |age = Elder}} Note:'' There is also a ''Luna '''in The Sims 4: Get Together LP. You can read about her here: Luna Villareal '''Luna Fenderson is a born-in-game Sim from Lifesimmer's Generations LP. Biography While Luna is "preppy" and the former prom queen, she is classically unlucky and, due to her misfortune in love, very much a career-driven Sim. Season 1 Luna Fenderson is Justine and Joseph Fenderson's eldest child, her siblings being Penelope, Jai and Ava. She grew up with her Imaginary Friend, and eventual Romantic Interest, Snuggles, whom she turned into a human in Part 42. Because Luna was taught all of her Toddler skills, she Aged Up well in Part 11: Hover Bed! Luna was an A-grade student as a Child. She attended ballet, earning a participation trophy. She felt jealous when Justine was expecting Jai and vented her frustration in the form of pranks around the house. Once, when looking for monsters under the bed, Luna got scared and had to sleep in her parents' bed with Joseph. She Aged Up well in Part 16: Learning to Drive and was given the Dramatic trait. During her early her Teen years, Luna learned to drive. She tried to transform Snuggles in order to take her to prom but couldn't do it in time. She went to her prom alone anyway and was voted prom queen, however it was an otherwise disastrous night as she experienced rejection and had a drink thrown in her face. Luna once threw a teen party in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-psvxoL9Nf8&list=PL_ioyv_Gwk2rJQICIKqgrI8WbHJJDeDY7&index=20 Part 20: Teenage Party & Puppy], while her parents were out of town. This resulted in a rivalry between Luna and the school's popular girl, Tori Dunbar, after Tori danced with Luna's crush, Dedrick Hudson, whom had rejected Luna for her first kiss only moments previously - Luna begged him not to tell anyone about it. She confronted Tori and the party quickly disbanded when the police arrived. Luna went on to fight Tori several times and never won. She once received time out from Justine, in front of Tori, after being caught fighting her in a public restroom. Luna's conflict with Tori often caused trouble for Luna that lead to her losing friendship with Justine, but in later years it seems that they had recovered. Dedrick and Luna hold hands on the roller rink in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xm_gGiYbrx8&list=PL_ioyv_Gwk2rJQICIKqgrI8WbHJJDeDY7&index=22 Part 22: The Fight & Time Out]. Luna was dismayed to find out when Tori started dating her younger brother Jai. She would often spend time working with the chemistry set in order to make the Imaginary Friend Metamorphium for Snuggles in order to make her human. Luna later participated in Drama and Debate club, earning a participation trophy, and graduated high school with a Grade D. Luna joined the Political career as a Young Adult. She hangs out with Dedrick for the last time in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lP22YR409cE&list=PL_ioyv_Gwk2rJQICIKqgrI8WbHJJDeDY7&index=35 Part 35: Prom Duo]; they meet up at The Watering Hole Saloon. It would appear that Dedrick is finally warming to her again after the party incident. Luna's love life remains uneventful because Dedrick passes away shortly after and Snuggles turns out to be a girl, which Lifesimmer is at first unsure of as she likely wanted Luna to start her own generation. Luna considered dating Julian Santiago, but decided against it because she could have become Penelope's mother-in-law with Penelope already dating Julian's son, Zane. Luna's unluckiness persists when Jai asks Tori to marry him. Tori joins the household as Jai's fiance in Part 43 and has a meal with Luna. Season 2 Luna returns as a Young Adult in an inactive household. She is still living with her parents, Ava and Snuggles in the Fenderson family home, and driving her old Sloppy Jalopy with which she learned to drive as a Teen. She makes her first appearance in Part 1 when invited out by Penelope because Lifesimmer wanted them to be better friends. Luna also attends the Santiago's feast party in Part 27 where she is shown to be getting along with Tori for the first time, "for the holidays". Luna is an Elder by the end of the season. Season 3 Luna, now an Elder, lives in Maple Cove with Snuggles and possibly her sister, Ava. She first appears in Part 2 at Tori's costume party. Penelope dares her to make out with Snuggles; Luna does this and the two finally became Romantic Interests. Jai is then dared to kiss Snuggles and Lifesimmer panics, realizing that he could potentially ruin a good thing, however Jai never completes the dare. Trivia * Luna is a natural blonde. * Luna is bisexual. luna-toddler.png|Luna as Toddler Lunaanddedrick.png|Dedrick and Luna at the teen party dedrickandluna'skiss.PNG|Luna kissing Dedrick in Part 20 DedrickandLuna.PNG|Dedrick and Luna at the festival Luna teen.png|Luna's second Teen appearance Luna-edw.png|Luna's Young Adult outfit DedrickLunaBar.PNG|Dedrick and Luna at the bar Category:Bisexual Sims